Pranksters
by AkematLynn
Summary: Wade and Davis have gotten into the habit of playing pranks on one another, what starts out as simple tomfoolery quickly morphs into something more conniving, more tactical, and more personal.


Author's Note: Greetings! This story is or was supposed to be a one shot about Wade and Davis but I think it got a little too long to be called a one shot. Despite the fact that they look alike from a distance I still think they make a great couple and it hurts me that more people don't ship the two of them!

Warning: This story contains raunchy pointless sex between two males! You have been warned!

Title: Pranksters

Characters: Wade Martin and Davis White

Word Count: Approx 9,462 (21pgs)

* * *

The past several weeks had been chock full of competition for two certain bullies. Not to see who could beat up the most wimps or to see who the most sadistic tormentor between the two of them was, but in an effort to see who could pull off the greatest prank!

Who were those pranks aimed at one might ask? Each other of course!

Wade and Davis had been going at it rather fiercely lately, in the beginning the pranks had started off as lighthearted tomfoolery. Their competition usually consisted of things simply meant to give themselves a good laugh and normally didn't go overboard. When Davis put itching powder on Wade's clothes one morning before he got dressed, Wade retaliated by putting a stink bomb in his comrades locker. When Wade had run up behind Davis and snatched him off his bike before hopping on it and peddling away Davis retaliated by swapping one of Wade's text books with a Kama sutra book, which of course resulted in the boy having to serve an after school detention! Over time though, their friendly competition started to transform into something a little more tactical and underhanded. Their random episodes of simply tossing water balloons at the other or tackling the other to the ground from behind had slowly started to dissipate.

Now it had reached the point where the typical prank between the two boys usually fell under the category of something much more conniving! It had started when Davis thought it'd be a good idea to toss a bag of marbles at Wade's feet while he was headed towards a flight of stairs. Not only did the red head slip on them but he went plummeting down several flights of stairs landing at the bottom only to have half the school laugh at him and several others have to carry him to the nurse's office!

Wade's retaliation hadn't been much nicer, skipping class one morning he waited in one of the stall's in the boy's bathroom on the upper floor. Davis made his appearance as expected, Wade waited several moments after the boy entered the neighboring stall before he made his move. He quickly lit a fire cracker and tossed it over the top of the stall. The explosive device clearly hit its mark as a splash was heard and a fountain of toilet water and bodily excretions were sent flying into the air. It was only then that Davis, after having to endure the humiliation of walking back to the boys dorm covered in his own droppings, had realized just how out of hand things had gotten. He had no intention of giving in but decided that until he could cook up something epic he would have to resort back to menial pranks.

Lying in his bed in the dark Davis rolled over so that his back was to the empty bed across the room from him. He wasn't the least bit tired as it wasn't really that late in the night. He'd already taken his shower much earlier that day and a much longer one than usual of course and as of now he was simply lying there waiting! Waiting for Wade to come back to the room they shared, the other bully had already come by a short while ago to get ready for his shower but Davis had hid under his own bed not wanting Wade to know that he was still there. When the boy left that was when he came out of his hiding place and set his traps for him before crawling back into his own bed. Davis wasn't bothered by the gloating he knew was to come, he was pretty sure another prank that he had waiting in the wings and that could do some physical harm to Wade would keep him quiet at least for the night that is.

As expected Wade came back to the room, pushing the door open and stepping in out of the hall. He only made it a few feet before a loud crash was heard followed by a slew of curse words and groans of pain.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!

Davis instantly sat up marveling at the scene through the darkness of the room.

"Eat marbles dirt bag!"

He halfway laughed his remark out before he fell back onto his bed in a fit of goofy giggles. Although it took Wade some time he did manage to make it to his feet. Abandoning all his personal belongings he had dropped he attempted to stand and move towards the lamp only to nearly slip up a second time. Catching himself on his book shelf he barely managed to stumble to safety. Despite the fact that he couldn't really see much with the light off the red head glared daggers at his roommate who had turned over in his bed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Gritting his teeth Wade moved away from the area of the room where the floor had been littered with marbles.

"You seriously want me dead don't you?!" He questioned Davis harshly.

The brunette waved a hand at him dismissively as if nothing had happened.

"Remember who loves ya Wadey!"

"Ha!" Wade nearly shouted at Davis from across the room, if that's the best you got after what I did to you today you're freaking pathetic!"

Davis rolled over to face the other boy, "I admit that's not the best prank in the world but it's enough to satisfy me until I can come up with something muuuch better!"

"Hmph" Wade snorted, "I highly doubt that you can top that!" Saying what he believed to be his peace for the night Wade went to sit down on his bed. No sooner than his bottom touched the mattress did he jump right back up.

"What the hell is this?!" He questioned angrily, his bed was wet, and not just a small area, literally half the mattress was completely soaked!

"I call it the water bed!" Davis informed him from his own dry bed with a big grin on his face.

Wade emitted a low growl from where he stood, "Good luck with the couch!" Davis smiled at him before rolling back over in his bed.

Wade stood there staring at the other boy for a few moments. When he had decided to come back to the room for the night he'd expected to find Davis lying in his bed sulking, but surprisingly the other boy seemed to be in a relatively good mood. He also hadn't expected him to have such a menial bag of tricks waiting for him. He wasn't complaining though, those menial tricks of his had now given him the opportunity to pull something out of his hat that he'd been keeping under wraps for quite some time now.

Placing his hands on his hips Wade slowly walked over towards his roommate's bed before stopping right next to it and staring down at the other boy.

"I can't sleep on the couch... my ribs are still a little messed up from _you_ sending me down two flights of stairs last week."

Davis jumped just a little when he heard Wade's voice right behind him; even though it wasn't out of the ordinary he grew slightly uncomfortable with the boy being so close to him.

Again throwing his hand in the air in a dismissive manner Davis attempted to verbally shrug his friend off as if he didn't care.

"Okaaayyy sooo?"

Wade hadn't moved from his spot next to Davis' bed, he continued to stand there for a brief moment with his hands still on his hips staring at the other bully. A small smile made its way across his face as he realized that this was in fact his golden opportunity.

"Slide over!" He demanded.

"Wha wha what?!" Davis rolled over to stare at Wade, the look on his face indicating that he didn't take the remark he had just heard seriously.

"What are you deaf or something?! You heard what I said slide over!"

Despite the harsh commanding demand Davis didn't budge, he merely blinked up at Wade several times waiting for the boy to turn around and walk away. He didn't really intend to climb into his bed with him... did he?

Davis had gotten ready to roll back over and simply ignore Wade when suddenly the boy lifted up his blanket and began to clamor into his bed next to him.

"Wade what the hell man?!"

"Slide your ass over man!"

"No this is my bed go sleep somewhere else!"

"There is nowhere else now slide over before I push you over!"

Still not believing that Wade was serious about sleeping in his bed Davis slid over allowing the red head enough room to squeeze into the bed that was designed for one person. Davis had only made verbal protest to his friend laying next to him and no physical protest because one: He truly didn't think that the other boy was serious, and two: There was perhaps a small part of him that actually wanted Wade in the bed with him!

"Don't be so selfish I need some pillow too!" Wade informed him as he grabbed the end of Davis pillow that was closest to him and pulled it over so that he could lay his head on it as well.

The action surprised Davis; they were now literally right in each other's faces!

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Davis told him, hoping to swindle his friend into getting out of his bed and finding somewhere else to sleep for the night.

"I'm being ridiculous?! Ha! This is nobody's fault but yours!" Wade informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"My fault?!"

"Yeah your fault! You're the one who thought it'd be a great idea to ruin my bed so I couldn't sleep in it!"

"Yeah because I assumed you'd go crash on the couch in the hall or common room or something and cook up some wicked scheme to get back at me! Not cuddle up next to me so we can breathe in each other's faces!" Davis replied in a serious tone.

"Well you thought wrong!" Wade told him seeming to be a little amused by the situation, "If I have to suffer then you have to suffer! Deal with it!" With that being said Wade allowed his head to drop down on the pillow and closed his eyes clearly intending on going to sleep.

Davis, although saying nothing else to the situation, didn't close his eyes. He wasn't at all sleepy and the only reason he had laid down so early after his shower was just so he would be able to witness Wade fall and bust his ass yet again. He also wanted to begin plotting to get back at the boy but now his attempts to come up with a worthy type of payback had been somewhat foiled by the fiery red head intruding into his bed.

Laying there next to the other boy who seemed to have fallen asleep already, Davis continued to stare at him. There was a part of him that was still waiting for Wade to give up his attempts at trying to get him out of his own bed and a part of him actually believed the boy intended to share the bed with him!

At the same time though he kept trying to tell himself that that last part wasn't true. Surely Wade didn't actually want to sleep next to him but was just trying to get him to leave. Still, it was nice to be so close to him... There were many nights where Davis had fallen asleep staring at Wade from across the room as he slept, wanting oh so badly to slide in next to him, to touch him, and to fuck him... Now there he was, cuddled up close in bed alone in a room with the one person he wanted but couldn't have.

Feeling his dick start to grow hard Davis went about sliding back as much as he could to put some distance between he and Wade. There was no way in hell he would let the other bully know that he had an erection while he was lying in a bed with him, he'd never hear the end of it! Unfortunately though he was only able to slide back by a mere inch or two, which was nowhere near enough room… if he moved back any further he would've ended up in the floor.

Just as he went to roll over and put his back towards Wade the red head opened his eyes. The action surprised Davis as he'd though the other boy was asleep, but he now knew better.

"What?!" Wade suddenly questioned him in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean what?" Davis asked, raising one eye brow.

"What is it?!"

"Nothing!" Davis insisted.

"Why you lookin at me?"

"I'm not lookin at..."

"Yeah you are!" Wade cut him off, "You've been staring at me ever since I laid down!"

There was a short period of silence as Davis said nothing.

"You enjoy the sight of my face that much?" Wade teased him.

"Hell no!" Davis quickly replied.

Wade closed his eyes for a few second before he reached over and began to rub Davis' arm. As soon as he made contact with the other boy he opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?"

Deeply bothered by the action, Davis wriggled his arm away from Wade in a forcible manner and put a _fake_ frown on his face.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?!" He growled at his friend, or at least tried to.

Wade had closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard Davis' question, and as he had done only a few seconds ago he again reached over this time grabbing Davis by the arm and literally began to grope him.

"I will touch whoever the hell I want to touch including _'you'_ my dear Davis!" As he said this Davis had attempted to wriggle his arm away a second time only to have Wade reach further up and place that invasive hand of his on the side of his face.

The physical contact under the circumstances was a little too much for Davis, and he didn't want to do anything that would potentially arouse Wade's suspicion so he tried to play it cool. When he felt Wade's hand make contact with the side of his face he lurched his head forward and attempted to bite the boy's fingers. Wade pulled the digits back just in time to save them from being turned into finger foods.

"Ohh feisty aren't we?" Wade smiled at Davis who still had a frown barely glued onto his face.

"What are you crazy or something?" Davis questioned, although he knew that Wade was very outgoing and straightforward, Davis still found his behavior to be a little odd that night.

Wade gave a light laugh at the question, "Ha, maybe!" The red head again closed his eyes in a nonchalant manner and Davis sought to question him.

"So you're actually gonna stay here in my bed next to me all night?"

"You bet I am." Wade told him before he even opened his eyes, "You're gonna be sharing your bed with Wade, you should feel privileged!"

Davis again frowned, "Ha, I'm not too game for smelling your breath all night!"

"You can roll over." Wade told him without even opening his eyes.

The suggestion, although a rather simple one, caused a light shiver to run over Davis' body and he hoped to god Wade didn't notice it.

"I got an idea... get the hell away from me!"

"Not happening Davis!" Wade quickly informed him, again without opening his eyes. "What's wrong? Scared I might shove my dick up your butt and make you my bitch while you're sleeping?"

Davis tried his hardest to play his arousal off, "You're a faggot!" He told the other boy, a faint quiver embedded in his tone.

Wade gave a dismissive snort, "I'm a sexy faggot."

Hearing this remark Davis finally grew silent, he was going to shoot some witty clever comment back at his friend but that last remark had caught him completely by surprise. Although he was sure Wade hadn't meant it like it sounded he couldn't help but to wonder if there was at the very least a grain of truth to the statement.

The silence that had fallen didn't last very long. Mere seconds after it began Wade who seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep suddenly propped his head up on one elbow and stared at Davis in an almost nonchalant manner. Davis stared back at him for a few seconds before he decided to break the awkward silence.

"What?"

"What's the deal?" Wade asked him and Davis furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"What's the deal here?" Wade repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Davis questioned, starting to grow just a little frustrated with Wade's odd behavior.

The red head allowed his gaze to drift down towards the sheets they were both laying on before he slowly closed his eyes but only for a moment or two.

"Ha haaa ah, Davis really though, you know what I'm talking about."

Davis grit his teeth but made sure to keep his lips closed. Even though Wade didn't realize it and he was certain he didn't mean to, he was seriously turning him on! There was something about the boy's voice in general that Davis found to be very alluring and erotic. The way he spoke with such a commanding tone of aggression! And now to lay there next to him in a bed of all places and listen to him talk to him in the tone he just had was entirely too much for him.

"No Wade, I don't know what you're talking about... good night!" With that being said Davis rolled over turning his back to Wade and attempted to get some sleep.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Wade told him, sounding just slightly amused.

"Whatever man!" Had been Davis' simple reply.

Even though he could no longer see his face Davis could feel the red heads piercing eyes bearing down on him. He tried his hardest to ignore the boy's presence but unfortunately for him Wade would have none of that.

With his head still propped up on an elbow Wade allowed his eyes to slowly travel down the length of Davis' body, starting from the very top of his head. He didn't even have to lean closer and try to smell the shampoo the brunette had washed his hair with. The aroma emitting from him made its own presence known causing Wade's heartbeat to speed up just a little. The scent of lavender had never smelled so good… He allowed his eyes to travel down Davis' back and he would have allowed his gaze to go all the way down to the boy's feet but his legs were covered by his blanket so he stopped at his ass gazing intently at the curve of his backside.

Using the hand that he wasn't holding himself up on Wade reached over in a somewhat lazy manner and for the third time that night began touching Davis. He didn't grope him like he did the first two times but instead allowed his fingers to gently glide across the boys arm. Just as he had with the first two incidents Davis went about shrugging the red head off but only after he allowed the contact to continue for several seconds.

He lifted his arm up in a nonchalant manner as if he were attempting to get a fly to go away and thinking it would be enough to get Wade to leave him alone.

It wasn't.

Wade ignored the gesture and continued to trail his fingers across Davis' arm. Davis simply shrugged a second time only a bit more forcefully than before but Wade still didn't let up.

"Stop." Davis told him in a lazy yet slightly agitated tone.

Wade said nothing and his actions didn't change.

"Wade stop it!" Davis sounded significantly sterner this time and gave his arm a much more forceful shrug; but again the action did nothing to hinder Wade.

"WADE!" Davis halfway shouted as he partially turned over to glare at the other boy.

"Turn back around and face me then." Wade told him in a rather calm demeanor.

Feeling like he didn't really have a choice Davis did as Wade told him to do.

"Alright fine, whatever you say!"

Wade smiled at his remark, "Whatever I say?"

Davis stared at him for only a short second or two, a heavy frown still plastered on his face.

"Yeah sure whatever."

This time it was Wade who had a brief period of silence, "Glad to hear it cause that's the way I want our relationship to work!" He stated with a big smile on his face.

Davis had closed his eyes intending to make it look as though he were sleepy but they snapped open at Wade's remark and he blinked at the boy several times.

"Relationship? Don't you mean friendship?" He questioned trying to sound a little disgusted.

"Don't correct me, I know what I'm saying and I damn sure as hell know what I'm talking about!" Wade insisted.

Davis folded his lips in at that, "Yeah well you need to really think about what you say before you say it."

The remark had been intended to serve as an inadvertent warning that a person's words may not always be taken in a single context, but little did Davis know that Wade had wanted those words to sound exactly the way they did. At the same time though he couldn't help but to feel that Davis was in a sense ignoring him. Not because of the situation they were in but perhaps there was something he was trying to hide.

"You got a lotta balls sayin that crap to me!" He informed the other boy making certain to sound a little angry.

Davis hadn't closed his eyes again but was laying there staring at nothing really. "You damn right I got a lotta balls!"

At this point Davis went about rolling onto his back so that he was looking up at the ceiling and Wade didn't protest. The silence that had fallen yet again stretched on for several minutes before Wade decided to break it.

"You know what?" He questioned the brunette.

"What?" Davis grumbled out.

"I think I'm sensing some hostility here... Is there a problem Mr. White?"

Davis was silent for a few seconds too long, "...No sir there is _no_ problem..." His tone made it obvious that there was in fact a problem.

"You're still mad about this morning aren't you?" Wade questioned him clearly amused, "Come on man don't be like, that I told you most of what happened was an accident. I didn't mean for you to get covered in your own shit!" The red head barely managed to finish his sentence without laughing.

Hearing his amusement Davis glared at the boy, "I don't care if it was an accident! I'm freakin p.o.'ed and I ain't gonna forget!" Davis instantly turned his gaze back towards the ceiling and kept his frown firmly plastered on his face.

"Well what did you expect me to do after you nearly killed me last week?" Wade asked him still sounding highly amused. Davis on the other hand said nothing to this.

"So you're just gonna lie there and be mad at me?" Wade reached over and planted one of his hands firmly on Davis chest. It literally landed right on top of one of his nipples and it was then that the brunette decided that he most certainly could not stay there in a bed with Wade Martin. Not with the boy behaving towards him in the manner that he was.

Shoving his hand away Davis sat up on his elbows trying his hardest to scowl at Wade but knowing he was more than likely giving the boy a look that said he was simply _uncomfortable._ "Alright that's it, you win, the bed it yours for the night, I'm outta here!"

Flinging the covers off of himself but making certain to remain at an angle where Wade couldn't see the front part of his body and potentially spot his now throbbing erection, Davis went to get out of the bed. However, before he was able to really go anywhere Wade reached over and grabbed his arm in an iron hold. In the blink of an eye he yanked him back down on the mattress before mounting himself on top of the boy's chest preventing him from going anywhere.

A physical struggle between the two friends instantly ensued, "Freaking hell get off of me!" Davis halfway shouted but partially lost his voice to the gasp he was barely able to suppress.

Wade flashed him a somewhat sadistic looking grin, "You're not going anywhere tonight!"

Davis blanched up at the boy who was sitting on top of him, "Wade have you freaking flipped your fucking lid?!"

By this point during their scuffle the blanket that had been loosely draped over the two of them was now on the floor. Thanks to the situation Davis felt over exposed, although due to their positions Wade couldn't see but Davis knew his erection was visible through his pants. He continued to try and fight his way out of the red heads restraining hold, twisting and turning even kicking his legs wildly but was unable to free himself.

"I'll tell you what," Wade started after a few more moments of struggling, "I'll get off under one condition." His voice was shrouded in a slight tone of amusement as well as something else… something unknown.

"What?! What's the condition Wade?!" Davis demanded to know.

There was an unexpected silence, "You stay right here in this bed with me... you don't go anywhere until morning time..." Despite another wicked grin appearing on his face the words had sounded rather sincere. Wade hadn't sounded amused when he said them and he didn't laugh them out either.

Davis simply laid there and stared up at him in a slight state of disbelief. "Well?" Wade questioned him when he didn't say anything, the look on his face indicating that he was dead serious.

"Alright fine!" Davis told him slightly out of breath from their struggle, "I'll stay... just get off!"

A few seconds passed before Wade moved to get off of him. The read head took his sweet time in dismounting the boy. Davis instantly propped up the leg closest to him in a desperate attempt to shield the boy's vision from his erection that was protruding through the thin pajama pants he had on.

Laying back down beside Davis, Wade resumed his position of having his head propped up on one elbow. Davis remained on his back, his gaze was up towards the ceiling but his mind was elsewhere. He was stunned and rightfully so, slowly and hesitantly he turned his head to look over and up at Wade. The bully stared back at him with an expression on his face that Davis wasn't familiar with.

Davis, after swallowing several dry lumps in his throat opened his mouth to speak. He knew he probably should have kept quiet but he didn't know if he would be able to spend an entire night with Wade if he was going to do things like that! It really wasn't fair... had it have been anybody else and Davis wouldn't have though much of it but this wasn't anybody else this was Wade and Wade clearly had no idea what his mere presence did to him!

"You can't be doing crap like that!"

Wade blinked at the boy several times, "Doing crap like what?" He asked in a low voice, the tone of it causing Davis' heart to lurch and he hesitated to go on.

"...Just... don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Cause!"

"Cause what?" Wade pressed on.

"…because…" Davis grew silent, he didn't know what else to say. He most certainly couldn't tell Wade the truth and let him know that being touched by him in any manner was making him all hot and bothered. Turning his gaze away from the red head Davis said nothing else and Wade didn't press that particular issue any further. Despite the silence Wade didn't take his eyes off of Davis and he didn't change his position either, he simply laid there with his head propped up. As he had done before he allowed his eyes to roam all up and down Davis' body, again starting at the top of his head. Only this time they traveled down his chest and although the blanket was no longer covering him Wade saw no reason to go any further down once he reached the boys groin…

He unintentionally allowed his mouth to fall open just a little. Despite the fact that Davis had clearly tried to hide it Wade could clearly see that he had an erection! The red head allowed his eyes to bounce back up to Davis' face who was still staring at the ceiling before they went back down south again. Staring at the obvious bulge in his friends pants Wade felt his own dick start to harden. For some time now he had lusted after Davis but wasn't certain if the boy would be interested or not or if he was even gay. Sure he talked like he was straight but a lot of gay people did that when they weren't yet ready to come out of the closet. He knew that hoping or thinking the other boy might be gay was just wishful thinking on his behalf, or at least he thought it was. His discovery of the night had now let him know that he most certainly did have a hope in hell of getting with the other boy.

Wade laid there wanting to say something but not sure what. He was spared the trouble of starting a decent conversation when he realized that Davis was slowly turning his head to look at him again. Wade made certain to make eye contact with him, that way it would appear that he had been staring at him the entire time. When Davis eyes finally locked with his again the brunette stared up at him for a second or two, his mouth slightly open as he was still having trouble processing what had just happened. Seizing his opportunity Wade flashed him a wicked grin. A shudder ran through Davis' body and he blushed just slightly before quickly looking away.

"What was that?" Wade questioned him in a teasing manner and in reference to the shudder.

"Nothing…" Davis answered him quickly and turned his head slightly in the opposite direction from Wade. He propped his knee up even further and even turned his body a little as if he were going to completely roll over.

"Don't even think about it!" Wade told him with a big smile on his face. Davis only turned his head to look over at him eyes wide and seemingly agitated.

"What exactly is your problem?" Davis asked through lightly gritted teeth.

Wade gave a small laugh before answering, "You!"

Davis knit his brows together, "Me? I'm your problem?"

"Yep!"

"I think you're forgetting that '_you_' are invading my privacy here!"

Wade grew silent but only for a brief moment, "I haven't invaded your privacy yet but I will soon enough!"

Davis opened his mouth to say something else but clamped it shut as he let Wade's last remark sink in. The two of them stared at each other for a good while, Wade waiting to see if Davis understood the context of his message and Davis fearing that the context hadn't meant what he wanted it to mean. Slowly shaking his head Davis sat up just a little.

"Look man seriously, you can have the bed permanently if you want it, I have no problem finding somewhere else to sleep!" Davis moved to get up and leave but as he was with his first attempt at escaping he was entirely too slow and prevented from going anywhere when Wade grabbed him by the arm.

This time however the red head didn't just sit himself on top of the other boy. He made sure to use his legs to pin his arms at his sides so that he couldn't fight him. Davis blanched up at him,

"Wade god damn it get off of me!" He shouted, his face starting to turn red with anger and frustration.

"Why?" Was Wade's surprisingly simple question.

"Because I… said so!" Davis growled out, he was now starting to grow livid and emotional. Wade was toying with him in a way he didn't approve of. Not because he didn't like it in general but because he didn't like being played with that way by Wade!

Davis could feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't surprised to realize that he was about to start crying, whenever he got frustrated or angry tears always filled his eyes but on this particular night he found himself to be embarrassed by them.

"You don't want me to get off of you." Wade told him in a low and oddly calm voice.

"Yes I do!" Davis yelled at him.

"Liar!" Wade insisted

"I am not lying!"

"Well this…" Reaching behind him Wade brought his hands down to the waistband of Davis shorts and in the blink of an eye slid the front of them down exposing the boy's rock hard dick. He grasped it in his hand holding firmly to it but still making sure not to cause Davis any discomfort. "…tells me that you are lying!"

Davis again blanched up at Wade as every single ounce of color drained from his face. Gritting his teeth and despite squeezing his eyes shut tears began to stream down his face.

"WADE!" He shouted to the top of his lungs but before he could get another word out Wade released his member and leaned forward placing a hand tightly over his mouth.

Davis opened his eyes to look at him, despite the tears his expression clearly indicated that he was furious but he of course also seemed to be hurt as well. The two boys again stared at one another, Wade was surprisingly calm.

"Relax," He told Davis in a low yet sultry tone, "Just trust me." With that being said a violent tremor ran through Davis' body and Wade of course felt it this time. The expression on the boy's face softened up drastically and Wade removed his hand from his mouth.

Davis was breathing heavily and still had tears in his eyes. Wade wasn't bothered by them as he had seen Davis cry numerous times before so it wasn't unusual to him. He already knew that the boy tended to have trouble controlling his emotions.

No sooner than Wade uncovered Davis mouth did he reposition himself and release Davis from his hold. Leaning down he was quick to press his lips against the brunettes and Davis didn't protest. It started off gentle, with light pecks on the others lips before it quickly morphed into a full blown make out session. On top of that Davis' throbbing erection was still hanging out of his pants. With his body being slightly elevated away from Davis' Wade reached down grabbing his cock with a firm hold and began massaging him.

Pulling his mouth away from Wade's, Davis let out a light moan before he inadvertently sucked in several quick breaths of air barely able to control himself. Wade had gotten ready to lean back in and kiss him again but was prevented from doing so when Davis planted his hands firmly against his chest and pushed him off but not in an aggressive manner. The action confused Wade but only for a second or two.

"Flip around." Davis told him indicating that he wanted to speed things up. Wade smiled at him as he knew exactly what Davis was getting at. Releasing Davis' throbbing tool he flipped his body around so that the two of them were lying beside one another in the 69 position.

Wade wasted no time in allowing his mouth to encase Davis' already exposed and hardened member. He began to struggle to concentrate when he felt Davis pull the front on his pajama pants down and expose his own erect tool. The read head quickly withdrew the other boys cock from his mouth when he felt Davis slide his dick into his mouth. He let out a quick gasp before he turned his attention back to the appendage in front of him.

Being that both boys were being pleasured at the same time they both also found it hard to concentrate on pleasuring the other. Although neither of them had intended for it to, their sex-capade was slowly starting to turn into yet another competition. Each trying to see who would bend and fold first to the blow job they were receiving but being that neither of them had done this sort of thing before they both found it hard to get the other to give in due to their inexperience.

Davis however had one trick he knew would come in handy…

Opening his mouth as wide as he could to accommodate Wade's thick tool he gently slid the swollen sex organ down his throat burying it to the hilt. Wade again removed his mouth from Davis as the feeling was too intense for him to concentrate anymore.

"Fuck…" He moaned out as he looked down at Davis.

Using one of his hands he continued to stroke the other boy and even ran his tongue along the side of his shaft but when he attempted to resume the blow job he'd been administering a wave of pleasure hit him from the one he was getting from Davis. He pulled his head back and clamped his mouth shut sinking his teeth into his bottom lip so that he wouldn't moan out too loud. The walls in the dorm were as thin as cardboard and the last thing he wanted was for the entire building to hear the two of them getting it on.

Davis, now aware of the fact that he had the upper hand continued to deep throat Wade to the best of his ability. He had fucked and gone down on several girls before but he was well aware of the fact that a dick was a completely different ball game.

Suddenly Wade reached down and placed his hand against Davis' chest indicating that he wanted him to stop. Davis obliged and allowed Wade to slide out of his mouth, a thick trail of precum and saliva stretching from the boy's mouth to the head of Wade's dick. Davis began a minor bout of coughing and Wade took the opportunity to allow himself to settle down, he had been about to blow his load but didn't want to just yet.

Repositioning himself he planted another deep kiss on Davis' lips before he went to slide his own shirt up over his head. Davis followed suit and removed his as well before the two of them went back to sucking each other's faces off. It wasn't long before both boys' pants followed and joined their shirts on the floor. Now completely nude, they wrapped their bodies around one another's, groping and digging their nails into each other's skin.

When they finally pulled their lips apart only for air, both bullies were panting as if they'd ran a hundred meter dash. The action had barely even started and the two of them were high on emotion already. It was Davis who made the first move from there, readjusting one of legs he moved it out from in between Wade's so that Wade was positioned in between his.

Davis had no interest in dominating…

Wade immediately got the message, pressing his forehead against Davis' he stuck his tongue out to give the boy's lips a tentative lick. The action was his way of asking without using words if Davis was sure or not?

Davis lightly nipped at Wade's bottom lip with his teeth, tugging at it gently before allowing it to slide away from him. That gesture was his way of telling Wade he was positive and to go ahead and do it!

Lifting one of his hands up Wade stuck one of his fingers into Davis' mouth. The brown haired boy knew it wasn't just a form of foreplay, the action was to prepare him for the pending insertion of a larger object. He willingly parted his lips allowing the read head to stick his fingers in, gently thrusting them in and out. Davis made certain to leave the digit sopping wet as he knew it would benefit him.

Pulling the now slick finger from Davis' mouth Wade brought it down in between his legs. Placing one hand behind one of his knees Wade pushed the boy's leg back so that he would have access to his body. Davis took a deep breath as he felt Wade gently insert his finger into his ass. There was some slight discomfort but nothing he couldn't handle. It felt good more than anything and he relaxed at the sensation even going as far as to close his eyes to enjoy it. He felt Wade slowly withdraw the digit from him and thought the boy would reinsert it.

Wade however had other ideas…

Being careful not to make any sudden movements he pushed Davis' leg back just a little further and moved his body closer to his. Davis' eyes snapped open when he felt something much larger than a finger push inside of him. He didn't have time to think straight before Wade grabbed his other leg and pushed that one back as well.

"Fuck preparation this shit is taking too long, I want you now!" His voice was low and rugged sounding as he pushed himself all the way inside of Davis. The brunette didn't protest, yes it was painful but he wasn't about to go bitch mode and tell Wade to stop because it hurt. No, he was stronger than that so he chose to endure it knowing it would start to feel better soon.

Wade brought his body over top of Davis and leaned down to kiss him again. The action didn't ease the pain but Davis leaned into it and participated anyway. Wade had held himself still inside of Davis so that he could adjust to the intrusion, but patience wasn't something Wade had much of. It wasn't long before he could no longer control himself and began to thrust in and out at a mild pace.

Davis was quick to turn his head away just slightly and bite back a moan of pain, Wade on the other hand was enjoying every minute of it all. He took both his hands and placed them on the sides of Davis' face, tilting the boy's head up so that they had no choice but to look at each other. The red head again pressed his forehead to Davis' so that he could watch the expression on his face as he fucked him. He kept telling himself not to be so rough but he truly couldn't help it.

Davis eyes were squeezed shut as he was clearly having trouble adjusting to the sudden intrusion. Still though, Wade couldn't bring himself to be gentle. Pulling Davis' face closer to his he pressed their lips together in a fierce yet immensely passionate kiss. Davis had a little trouble participating, it was difficult to concentrate when he was being fucked so hard and fast.

Wade closed his eyes, allowing his tongue to slip into Davis' mouth and wrestle with his. The other bully unintentionally bit him several times but Wade wasn't at all deterred by the action. He loved the thought of his body causing Davis' body to misbehave the way it was. Picking up his pace significantly he pressed his lips against Davis' forehead to take the time and enjoy the intense feeling of it all. He could feel himself nearing his height but it was then that Davis took one of his own hands and attempted to wedge it in between their bodies clearly wanting to touch his own neglected tool. Realizing what the other boy was doing Wade suddenly had an even better idea. Grabbing Davis by the wrist he ceased his thrust and slowly pulled himself out of the boy. It was then that Davis opened his eyes and let out a frustrated moan, despite the pain the act had been causing him he still didn't want Wade to stop.

"Wade…" He got ready to question him but the red head shushed him.

"Relax man," He told him while panting, "It's not over yet…"

Instead of reinserting himself back inside of Davis, Wade went about climbing on top of him. He positioned himself right over top of the other bully and held his cock in place. Davis let out a panted breath as he felt the tight heat of Wade's body envelope his dick. Wade looked and sounded like he was in a little pain but it didn't stop him from riding the other boy.

He lowered himself all the way down and once Davis was buried deep inside of him he held still for a few moments giving himself time to adjust and to catch his breath. As he did with Davis he didn't give himself very long to adjust. When he began to move up and down the pain he felt intensified but still he kept going.

Davis laid there enjoying the sensation before he reached up and behind Wade placing both of his hands on the fiery red heads ass, groping and fondling the boy's backside as he moved up and down on his member. Although very few words had been exchanged between them since they had started, the two of them were in a slight state of disbelief that this was even happening. Sure they'd been good friends for several years now and had both secretly wanted each other the entire time but neither of them ever actually believed they would get the chance to be with one another.

Now here they were fucking hard and fast all because of a few pranks they had been playing that were slowly starting to get out of hand. To think it took a floor littered with marbles and a wet mattress to finally get them together.

Removing one of his hands from Wade's ass Davis grabbed the boys still erect cock and began to fist it. He could feel the heat building between his legs and knew he was about to spill over the edge soon. Wade began to grind on top of him even harder and faster as Davis picked up the pace of his strokes as well. The intensity causing every fiber of their beings to tingle with an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

They both came at the exact same time, Davis releasing inside of Wade's body and Wade cumming all over Davis' stomach. They both made certain to drag their orgasm's out for as long as possible. Wade continued to move up and down forcing himself to keep going for as far as he could and Davis still fisting Wade's now softening dick until it refused to release anymore.

When they were done dragging out all they had Wade allowed his body to collapse on top of Davis'. The two of them laid there panting hard and sweating while they allowed themselves to catch their breath. It took a good while for them to come down off of their high and it was only then that they both noticed all the random chatter and commotion from the hall way that always went on. Apparently they'd been so caught up in their lust fueled sex session that they'd forgotten they weren't the only ones in the building. Thankfully neither of them had been too loud during the ordeal.

When they were both settled in it was Davis who reached up and used one of his hands to gently caress the side of Wade's face. The red head lifted his head to look at him and Davis pulled the fellow bully into another passionate kiss.

Breaking apart they gazed intently and lustfully at one another. For now they had called a truce in their prank playing in order to get ahold of something, of someone they both wanted. Tomorrow however they knew that truce would be null and void, yes they were still good friends, clearly even more than friends now, but that didn't mean that they would cease trying to get a good laugh in at the others expense.

* * *

The next morning Wade awoke to a sore body and the inability to roll over in what he thought to be his bed. Opening his eyes he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He noticed his arms and legs were stretched out and attempted to pull all four limbs in towards his body but felt them all being pulled on thus causing him to stop. Glancing down at his feet he found them both tied to the railing at the bottom of Davis' bed.

"What the?!" He questioned angrily only to look up and find that both his arms were bound as well.

A light chuckle from across the room caught his attention and he whipped his head to the side. His eyes landed on Davis sitting on his bed staring at him with a smug look on his face. The red head glared at him as he grit his teeth.

"Damn you Davis!" He shouted as he began to tug and pull at the restraints holding him to the other boy's bed.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Davis chirped merrily, "For a moment there I didn't think you'd wake up until after I left for class but it looks like you caught me just in time!"

Davis stood to his feet grabbing a text book from the bed to take with him. He casually strolled over to where a naked Wade laid tied to his bed and completely exposed. Davis smiled down at him before he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Just for the record man I really enjoyed last night," Davis began as he stared over his shoulder at Wade. The red head felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks, just last night he'd been the dominate one but now Davis seemed to be interested in establishing a level of dominance over him.

"I have to admit that it was much more than I expected… much Much more…" The two of them stared at one another for a moment. Davis eventually let his eyes drift down to Wade's groin and the red head ran his tongue across his bottom lip and looked away.

"Regardless though," Davis continued as he turned his gaze forward and his back to Wade, "I don't want you to think that just because of what happened between us I'm going to cease my efforts at revenge because I'm not!"

Wade felt a serious wave of agitation start to overtake him, he knew Davis was trying to be funny, making a serious remark in the midst of a situation that would normally be funny as hell to someone like him. Sure his words seemed sincere and he was certain that they were but still, he knew the boy was in a sense playing with him.

"But you understand don't you?" Davis turned back around to face him, he allowed one of his hands to rest on Wade's bare thigh as he sat and waited for an answer.

Wade glared at him, he knew that as soon as Davis left the room he would burst out laughing at him. He could see it in his eyes, his overall expression indicated seriousness but his eyes were about to laugh themselves out of their sockets.

When Wade didn't say anything Davis went about caressing the thigh he had his hand on, sliding it closer and closer to his groin and Wade shivered just slightly.

"Yes, okay Davis I understand!" Wade informed him not wanting to risk being left tied up with an erection he couldn't do anything about.

"Good boy!" Davis smiled at him as he stood to go, he only took a step or two before Wade called out to him.

"Davis!"

The brunette turned to face him.

"Untie me." Was Wade's simple request.

Davis pulled his books up to his chest like a girl and leaned his weight to one side, "I'm afraid I can't do that Wadey."

Wade closed his eyes trying his hardest to keep his cool. He had just woken up and already his body was horribly cramped. There was no way he could be left like that for an entire day! Opening his eyes he glared death at Davis,

"Untie me!" He this time demanded. Davis blinked at him several times before a huge grin spread across his face.

"No." With his final answer given he turned and began to head towards the door.

"DAVIS!" Wade yelled after him and the boy stopped again. "If you don't fucking untie me I swear to god!" Wade threatened him through clenched teeth.

Davis arched an eyebrow at the boy's harsh words and made his way back over to the bedside. Bending down so that he was about a foot away from Wade's face he gave him a smug look.

"You swear to god what?" Davis teased him knowing he had the upper hand at the moment.

"You…" Wade started but grew silent.

"I what?" Davis questioned cheerfully.

"You…"

"I what Wade, what are you going to do if I choose to leave you here?"

Wade's rage was clearly starting to boil over and Davis was enjoying every minute of it. "You are going to get it bad you hear me! You're going to get your ass handed to you on a platter and you're gonna like it!"

Davis let out a breath filled with laughter right in his face, "Is that so Wade, Is that so?" He continued to tease the boy getting closer and closer to his face. When he was only an inch or so away Wade attempted to jerk forward and bite any part of the boy he could reach. Davis caught the gesture and was quick to pull away only enough to avoid contact with Wade.

He laughed at the boys futile attempts to do him some sort of harm. "Poor little Wadey!" He cooed as he moved a little closer and stuck out his tongue to give Wade an imaginary lick.

Wade was now beyond livid as there was nothing he could do but stay put until Davis decided to free him.

"I'm not playing with you!" Wade told him as he watched the boy turn again to leave the room.

"Oh Wade, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get to class, don't want to miss out on my education!"

"Davis don't you dare walk out that door!" Wade shouted not caring who heard him but Davis didn't stop this time.

"Davis don't fucking try me, you'll regret this I swear to god!"

The only sound following Wade's threat was that of the door clicking shut behind Davis as he left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: This ended up being much longer than I intended for it to which isn't uncommon for me. Anyway just something for the last dying Wade X Davis or Davis X Wade shippers out there! Please review and tell me what you think, It'd be very grateful!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
